1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to garbage disposal devices and, more particularly, to devices that aid in the insertion of a split-ring onto an annular groove of a sink flange component of the garbage disposal.
The installation of garbage disposals on sinks is a difficult matter because a significant portion of the operation must be performed while the installer is under the sink. The word xe2x80x9cdisposerxe2x80x9d is sometimes used interchangeably with the word xe2x80x9cdisposalxe2x80x9d in the plumbing industry and therefore, the instant invention appertains regardless of which word is used or preferred. For purposes of consistency throughout the specification, the word xe2x80x9cdisposalxe2x80x9d has been selected.
In particular, one of the most difficult aspects associated with the installation of a garbage disposal unit is that of mounting a split-ring, sometimes also called a xe2x80x9csnap ringxe2x80x9d onto an annular groove of a sink flange.
It is necessary to first place the sink flange through a sink drain hole and to then align several component parts in proper sequence over the sink flange from under the sink. The installer must then somehow expand the split-ring and force it up and over the sink flange until it aligns with the annular groove and snaps into the annular groove.
Once it is in the annular groove, it is secure and able to retain the component parts that were placed above it over the sink flange. These component parts are disposed intermediate the split-ring and the underside of the sink and they are used to secure both the sink flange to the sink drain hole and then to secure (i.e., to hang) the actual garbage disposal unit from the sink flange. The split-ring ultimately ends up bearing the entire weight of the garbage disposal unit.
The great difficulty in the installation of the split-ring is, in reality, complicated by a number of factors. First, as mentioned hereinabove, the installer must properly align several component parts above the split-ring. He must then apply considerable upward force to the sink flange as he expands the split-ring so that it will fit over the sink flange (bottom), and he must then push it up along the longitudinal length of the sink flange until it reaches the annular groove in the sink flange.
As there is nothing to retain the sink flange in position, pushing the split-ring over the sink flange in an upward direction tends to raise (i.e., displace) the sink flange from the sink drain hole instead of having the split-ring ride up the sink flange, as intended.
Installers often work in pairs for this very reason. One of them stands above the sink drain hole and applies a downward force to hold the sink flange in the sink drain hole while the installer under the sink pushes the split-ring upwards.
Clearly, having a second installer present for one operation adds considerable expense to the process. Even with the availability of the second installer to hold the sink flange in place, the task of expanding the split-ring and pushing it on the sink flange from under the sink is arduous.
The area under a sink is often cramped and offers limited access at best. The installer may, therefore, not be able to push the split-ring straight up but may have to work and apply pressure at an angle. The light is limited and conditions are painful. It is not easy to lay under a sink on one""s back. All of these factors together compound significantly the difficulties associated with installation of garbage disposal units generally and more specifically, the installation of the split-ring onto the annular groove of the sink flange.
It clearly is desirable to be able to readily install the split-ring onto the sink flange without the need of a second installer to hold the sink flange in the sink drain hole.
It is also desirable to be able to install the split-ring onto the sink flange while the installer is standing upright and reaching down through the sink drain hole.
The only known prior art device (the patent is specified hereinafter under section number xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d) to aid in the installation of a split-ring relies upon a plurality of spring and ball detents to hold the device in position. These small component parts can rust or accumulate dirt and debris, thereby adversely affecting use of the device.
It is desirable to have a tool that is easy to use and which does not include small component parts that are likely to stick or bind.
Ideally, such a device would be inexpensive to manufacture and could be sold as an after-market tool or mass produced and included with each garbage disposal unit that is manufactured.
In addition, certain types of sinks such as cast iron sinks are especially difficult to install the split-ring onto the annular groove because of the shape and thickness of the area proximate the sink drain hole.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that is reliable, inexpensive to manufacture, has no springs or small parts of its own that are likely to become inoperative, and which eliminates the need for a second installer, is adapted for use with a great variety of types of sinks, and which allows the installer to work from a position that is disposed above and outside, rather than entirely from beneath, the sink.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Split ring insertion devices are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,568 to Johann et al, Feb. 15, 1994; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,110 to Mordoch, Dec. 17, 1996.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that can assist in the installation of a split-ring onto the annular groove of a sink flange.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that permits an installer to apply the split-ring to the sink flange while working from a position that is disposed primarily outside of the sink cabinet area.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that can eliminate the need for a second installer to assist in the installation process.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that allows for smooth and easy insertion of the split-ring onto the tool itself.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that does not require an independent mechanical attachment to the sink flange in order for it to be used.
Yet another substantial important object of the invention is to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that does not utilize springs or balls to secure it to the sink flange.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that is reliable to use.
Still yet one other important object of the invention is to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that is adapted for use with all types of sinks.
Still yet one other especially important object of the invention is to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that is adapted for use with cast iron types of sinks.
It is an especially valuable and important object of the present invention to provide a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device that can lessen the time that is required to complete the installation of a garbage disposer unit in a sink.
Briefly, a garbage disposal split-ring insertion device apparatus for use in installing a split-ring on a sink flange installed in a drain hole of a sink that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a first cylindrical member disposed co-axially within a second cylindrical member. The cylindrical members are adapted for limited longitudinal movement with respect to each other. According to a preferred embodiment, the first cylindrical member includes a first section that aligns with the sink flange by passing concentrically inside the bottom thereof. The first section includes a recess at a lower end that is adapted to receive the bottom of the sink flange at a predetermined depth therein. When the sink flange is disposed properly in the recess an outer edge of the recess aligns just below a first annular groove of the sink flange. The outer edge of the first cylindrical member includes a first conical taper that has at a bottom end, its smallest outside diameter which is less than the contracted inside diameter of a split-ring. The split-ring is placed over the bottom end and is manually pushed up and over the first conical taper. As it does so it expands because the maximum outside diameter of the conical taper is greater than the maximum outside diameter of the first annular groove. The maximum diameter areas of the first conical taper are disposed proximate the recess and also the outer edge. The first cylindrical member also includes a second annular groove proximate the outer edge that is adapted receive and retain the split-ring in an expanded position. In use, the split-ring is applied over the first conical taper until it reaches the second annular groove. The second cylindrical member includes a second conical taper that, at a larger inside diameter end, exceeds the maximum outside diameter of the first conical taper but is less than the outside diameter of the expanded (i.e., extended) split-ring when the split-ring is disposed in the second annular groove. The sink flange is then placed in the drain hole. The first cylindrical member (with the split-ring attached thereto on the second annular groove) is placed into the larger diameter end of the second conical taper and is held up and aligned with the bottom of the sink flange from under the sink (after having first placed some additional parts of a garbage disposer unit over the sink flange from under the sink and intermediate the device). The sink flange is then pressed down from above the sink using one hand of an installer while the remaining hand is used to support the device which enters into and properly aligns with the sink flange. Additional force is applied to the sink flange which then causes the split-ring to be displaced off of the second annular groove and to travel past the outer edge of the first conical taper and onto the first annular ring of the sink flange where it contracts into position and thereby secures the sink flange and the additional parts to the sink. According to a modification, herein described, a modified first cylindrical member is attached to a modified second cylindrical member that is pulled upward from above the sink while applying downward pressure to retain the sink flange in the sink drain hole.